


Tumblr writings

by HowlingWolfie



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Biting, Breeding Kink, Demonformers, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Human turn into dragon, M/M, Monsterformers, NSFW, Romance, Sex Toys, Smut, Suggestive Themes, Xenophilia, dragonformers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingWolfie/pseuds/HowlingWolfie
Summary: Just some of the stuff I was requested or I wrote myself.





	1. TFA Ratchet: Demonformers (Smut)

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, my askbox is empty and open for those whoever wants to request or ask me.  
> Tumblr: HowlingWolfQueen (The Name is Ms. Wolfie)

You shivered underneath his tongue that ran up and down your back. His hands running down your sides before sliding them across your bare bottom. He placed a gentle kiss to your shoulder blade, taking a nip at it. You let out a sigh as he lavish your neck with nips, bites and sucking.

Shivering as his breath fan across your skin, his hand traveling southward leaving a trail of fire behind, til it meets its designation. You arched into his touch, letting a breathy moan past your lips. His other hand was occupied with the little stub, gently twisting, pinching, pulling and rubbing. He let out a groan as your bottom kept rubbing past his spike.

“Now who's being the teaser?” he panted

His fingers rubbed against the little nub of nerves and the folds. Relishing the slickness of it before pulling away. You whined for your release only for Ratchet to put his fingers into your mouth. Making you suck and lick your wetness off of him. You felt a slight tug somewhere in the back of your mind, telling you to go back to sleep.

Your eyes slowly closed as he remove his fingers from your mouth. He rubbed your back, making you sigh in peace as his wings enfold around you.

“Don't worry, I'll let you reach your peak.” his voice grumbled as you slip off into darkness, only to wake up with sun shining bright on you. His voice echoed in your head,

_“Someday…”_

Teasing fragger.


	2. Dragonformer:TFP:Optimus Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request  
> "How many baby dragons did you say you adopted?"

Optimus definitely wasn't expecting this at all. To wake up to the sound of squeeks, chirring and soft little quacks. To wake up to see little babies tugging on his tail and horns. He was confused over how the babies got in here yet surprised at the same time to see so many in his cave.

His large azure eyes looked around, trying to find his own little mate. Guessing that they were behind this all. They finally landed on them, his large heart swelled and warmed up inside. They sat there with the rest of the babies tugging at their clothes. Shoving each other out of the way in order to get all the pats and scratches. 

He shook his head at the antics of the babies. A low rumble left him when they finally knocked over his mate. Over swarming them by climbing onto them, licking their face, snuggling into their arms, chirping ever so happily. Optimus felt slight pity for them, seeing how they were trying to get up.

He let out a soft chir to the young dragons. Making them get off of his mate, endearment washed over him as they scampered to him. He nuzzled their head with his snout before looking at his mate.

“How many baby dragons did you adopt?” he rumbled 

They sheepishly rubbed the back of their neck, looking away to avoid eye contact with the red and blue dragon.

“(Y/n),” he chided “Tell me, how many did you adopt?”

They mumbled out their answer. He swore they said fifteen which made Optimus freeze, blinking owlishly at his mate.

“How many baby dragons did you say you adopted?” he asked sternly

“I said thirteen…” they shyly said with their head down

He couldn't help but sigh at his mate antics yet he couldn't get angry with them. They were so darn cute and precious when they do this. It was a lot for him and his mate, he really wanted to keep them. Truly, he does but with prime in his title, he was going to be busy all the time. Same with you, though one question lingers in his mind.

“Where you did get them? If there is not anymore,” he purred, watching his voice affect them as they shivered. He nuzzled his head against their stomach, “I wouldn't mind making some of our own.”

“OH MY GOSH! BABY DRAGONS!” 

“MIKO! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO GO IN THERE!”


	3. TFA: Ultra Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request about Ultra Magnus with a companion that turns into a dragon meets the elite guard.

Ultra Magnus was discussing with the Elite Guard about the situations with the decepticons on earth. The problems were getting bigger with more and more decepticons causing havoc on civilization. Sentinel being Sentinel, of course, would always point out that Optimus would always get in their way when dealing with the decepticons. 

Ultra Magnus would reassure him that it was always good to have backup or someone first on time. Though Sentinel wasn't quite happy about that, he zoned out Ultra Magnus speaking as his optics trailed about. Letting his processor wander til his audio receptors picked up a faint tapping noise.

He tried his best to ignore it yet it sounded like it was getting closer to the table. He clenched his dentas when the sound started getting on his nerves. Sentinel was fixing to pull out his blasters until Ultra Magnus stopped speaking. He blinked at the sudden reaction, thinking he was going to be scolded for not listening. 

Ultra Magnus turned his helm to the side, looking downward. A faint smile on his derma as bend down to pick something up.

“I've seen you finally came, (y/n).” he spoke lowly

Sentinel look at the other Elite Guards in confusion, hoping someone to fill him in. Only to get a shrug from Jazz and the Jettwins. He turned his attention back, startled by what he seen. His optics felt like they were going bulge out of his helm.

There sat in Ultra Magnus servo was a tiny human with (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes. Sentinel stare at him in horror along with the human. He felt so much disgust in him that a human, you, of all people was sitting in the mech servo. The one he follow orders from. The one he looks up to.

Jazz couldn't help but smile at Sentinel reaction yet he was quite surprised himself that Magnus got a human. The jettwins cooed over how adorable the human looked. Meanwhile Sentinel sputtered,

“S-Sir! Why is there a disgusting organic sitting on your servo?!”

Ultra Magnus gave him a warning look while the human gave him a non amused face.

“Sentinel, do not be disrespectful to my companion.” Magnus sharp tone made Sentinel reel back

“But sir! Organics are nothing but disgusting, slimy, weak, annoying! What if the council found out?! This beha-” Sentinel fought back yet he was cut off

He was on his back, staring into the golden eyes of an angry dragon. It's whole body shadowed his own, he trembled underneath its glare. Its scales gleamed in the soft lighting. Its snout got close to his face, it snuffed out smoke before letting out an ear shattering roar in his face. 

“(Y/n)! Turn back!” Magnus yelled

The dragon turned its head to the blue bot giving him a nod as flames consumed it's body. The Elite Guard dermas were wide open when the flames disappeared, showing the human. They let out a growl from their throat as their eyes flashed gold again before returning to (e/c).

Ultra Magnus loomed over Sentinel with a scowl,

“As much as I appreciate your concern. Yes, the council already know about it. In my case for almost 50 years now, the next time you open your mouth. There is guaranteed, you will be sent to earth to help out Optimus with the ground bridge. Do you understand?” he slowly said with a hint threatening and scolding in his tone.

Sentinel nodded furiously, the blue mech satisfied was his answer as leaned back up. Ultra Magnus gave a sharp nod as he walked away, picking up his human in his servo. 

“Meeting is dismissed.”


	4. MTMTE: Rodimus Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request  
> "Is there a reason why you are naked in my bed?"

You haven’t see the flaming colored mech all day. Which kind of worried you since he most likely would come bother you until he was needed. Well more like Ultra Magnus or Megatron getting onto him. Though still you figured they probably locked him inside of his office, forcing him to do his work.

You rubbed your eyes before stretching, cracking all the bones from being still for a long time. You shut off the lights as you exit the office. Waving a goodnight to some of the bots leftover that were roaming about. They either said goodnight back or just nod their helms and went about.

You reached your habsuite, the doors slid opened to reveal your cozy bed…wait…what? You did a doubletake, quickly stepping inside before someone sees this. Rodimus laid there on your bed without his armor on him. His body was a light gray with a few colors here and there.

“Hey, thought you never be back. I was fixing to leave if you we-” you cut him off

“Roddy…”

He hummed,

**“Is there a reason why you are naked in my bed?”**

A small grin slipped across his dermas, he rested his face in his palm. You were suffering, trying your best not to look down _there._

 _“Oh there is a reason alright”_ he purred

Your face went blank before turning around and leaving your habsuite.

“HEY! WAIT! (Y/N)!”

‘Reminder: burn the bedsheets before laying down in that bed.’ You thought as you walked down the corridor to another room.


	5. BAY AND TFP: Optimus Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request where reader is on the roof and drunk. When they get down they laugh and cling to optimus thumb.

**TFP**

Optimus stared at you in concern terror. You stood upon the roof, drunkenly wobbling. Why were you upon the roof made him question everything also with the fact you were drunk. What if you fell off the roof and break something?! Why are you on the roof?! WHY ARE YOU DRUNK?!

You’re scaring the sweet bot! He felt his spark pulsed in fear when he saw you stumbled, almost falling face first. His servo reached far out to you,

“(Y/n), please come down. I don’t want you hurt.” He spoke softly 

“Okay~” you giggled as you stepped onto his servo, clinging to his thumb. A squeal escaped you as the wind whipped around you. Giggles erupted from you in which Optimus could not be upset with you about this. He let out a sigh before a rare smile encased his dermas. Watching you with such endearment in his azure optics.

Now to get you inside and asleep. Oh, also some medicine for your hangover.

**BAYVERSE**

“Why are you intoxicated and on the roof?” The baritone voice startled you, making you stumble a bit.

You looked up to see the towering flaming red and blue mech stare at you in questioning. A smile slipped across your lips in which Optimus lifted an optical ridge at you. A little giggle escaped you,

“I been daarrrrreeeddd to~”

“To become intoxicated?”

“Nooooo, to get on the roof silly~”

“By whom?”

“Hehe, William~”

His optics went blank as he made a mental note to scold William for giving you this idea. A low sigh flowed past his dermas before he scooped you up into his servo. You squealed in delight as you held onto his thumb, nuzzling it affectionately. You felt a digit rubbed your head, making you become sleepy as you sighed happily.

Optimus watched you curled up in his servo and fall asleep. He smiled at your cuteness, perhaps he shall keep this to himself about this. Though he still had some scolding to do tomorrow as he made his way inside the base.


	6. MTMTE: Megatron (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A NSFW request. Reader and Megatron trying for a baby.

He wanted a baby. He was desperate to have one with you. He may not have showed it but it’s clear through his frantic thrusts. Something about seeing your belly full and round, has his mind swirling along with his fans blasting. Seeing you below him, hair fanned out, your hands beside your head.

The way you looked up at him with so much love, adoration and trust. He felt like he didn’t deserve this, that he didn’t deserve you. Yet, you seeing that he had stopped, worried you. His red optics were narrowed in sorrow, you realize he was drowning himself in his thoughts. 

You raised a hand, cupping his face into your palm. His optics widened in shock. They blinked rapidly as they settled upon your face, seeing your face twisted in worry. A small smile slipped across his dermas, he whispered a sorry to you. You shook your head before smiling warmly at him. 

Telling him not to worry about it. He slowly picked up the pace of where he left off, watching you twist in pleasure. Watching your face scrunch up, shuddering gasps, soft mewling. He watched everything in awe as he grunted feeling the string that coiled so tightly finally snap.

His hips stuttered, releasing his transfluid inside of you. His optics trailed the fluid that slipped out of your folds and down onto the sheets. You panted heavily as you lifted your head before reeling back. Releasing a throaty moan as he started back up, wanting to fill you up till you’re satisfied.


	7. MTMTE: Drift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a writing based off a art on tumblr. Where drift was laughing till he noticed everyone started staring at him.

Drift stared at his fangs in the mirror with displeasure. He was laughing earlier, full dentas showing until he notice everyone stopped talking. He looked at them to see that they were staring at him. When he asked what was wrong, their answer was,

“Nothing, we just never knew you still had those.”

He realized they were talking about his fangs. The same fangs he had when he was Deadlock back in the days. His insecurity skyrocketed when he notice some of the bots stared at him, whispered behind their servos throughout the day. He was pretty sure they were talking about his fangs.

His servos clenched tightly, his whole frame shook. He never asked for this. He felt so insecure, he wanted to fit in so badly yet his fangs...his fangs were keeping him back. They were making him look like he was still Deadlock.

Drift glared at himself in the mirror. Calling himself an idiot, a fool, a killer all sorts of names. His trembling servo picked up the filer, he inched it towards his fang. He was so close to ending his Deadlock image, his past, everything. When you suddenly walked through the sliding door.

He jolted at seeing you stand behind him with concerned eyes. He dropped the filer onto the floor, quickly whipping around to face you. Drift gave a weak, reassuring smile though you knew he was feeling insecure again. He looked all over the place except at you, he felt like that if he looked at you. He would break down in front of you.

“Is it about your fangs?” you said softly

Drift optics widened in surprise, he looked at you in horror. His frame started shaking again, the tremors made him weak to the knees. He stared at you as you worriedly waited for his response. He felt the coolant rising, overtaking his vision. 

You weren't supposed to find out about this, about his insecurities. Yet, here you are, in front of him, confronting him about it. He wasn't one to cry though it was getting harder for him not to. He collapsed to his knees, bowing his head as he gave in.

“Yes...yes, it's about my fangs…” he whimpered

You smile with a frown. You didn't realize it was this bad for Drift. You didn't know what to do until you ran your tongue over teeth. A idea quickly formed in your head, you cupped Drift face into your hands.

“Drift, look at me.”

The mech lifted his helm a bit, his optics stared at you. He watched with slight confusion as you opened your mouth. He gasped. Fang. Fangs! You had fangs too! His thumbs gently stretch your lips, trying to get a good look at the fangs.

They weren't sharp though they were pointy. Drift question, 

“What? How?” you cut him off before he could ramble himself into an oblivion

“All humans have fangs too except they're called canines. We have them so we can bite through crunchy or hard food which sometimes we use our molars to help too. See, there's no need to get insecure. I have them too.” you reassured

He stared at you in awe, you smiled brightly at him as he nuzzled into your palm.

“Besides,” you bit your lip, giving Drift a shy look. His helm tilt to the side, wondering what you were going to say. “I bet those fangs can do something else to me.”

His finials suddenly sticks straight up, his faceplates became a bright, glowing pink. A few steam left him as his cooling fans kicked on loudly. You giggled while his optics darken at the thought of you covered in his bites, bruising and showing that you're his. No one else's, he quickly mass displace himself before picking you up.

Running to the bed as your giggles echoed through the room only to be replaced by hours of moaning.

**_ Extended ending _ **

You walked out of your shared hab suite. Your button up shirt hung off of your shoulder, showing the littered bites across the skin. There was some on your thighs and going down.

You passed some bots that gawked at you, wondering who was the lucky bot and left those erotic bites on your skin. You smiled brightly as Rodimus asked you,

“Hey, who's the lucky mech (y/n)?”

“Drift and oh yeah,” you turned around with confidence dancing in your eyes “his fangs are hella sexy. I wouldn't mind being marked up again by them.”

The bots stared at you as you go, affected by your words. Some of them cursed at Drift, wishing they had fangs too while others said that Drift was a lucky son of a gun. For the rest of the day, Drift was confused over the congratulations and the wishing that they had fangs too. When he tried to question you about you just shrugged saying you had no idea. When you basically do know the whole situation because of those fangs.


	8. IDW/MTMTE MEGATRON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The griffin was not my idea" w/ IDW megatron

He swore he heard noises coming from the liaison hab suite. It confused him since they were squawking and screeching sounds. Of course, he would always see the human making their rounds yet his curiosity was the best of him. Normally, he wouldn't interfere with their business or what was going on inside of their hab suite.

The noises though, were starting to get onto his nerves. For the past few cycles, he would always hear crashes, cursing, yelling and all of the above. The ex-warlord tapped his digit on the chair arm in his suite, either increases or decreases his tapping with the noises. He growled underneath his breath when he heard another crash along with a thud. The ex-warlord was trying to write something in his datapad though the sounds were rudely interrupting his thoughts.

He sighed in relief as it ceased, slinking back in his chair. His thumb almost typed in a letter into the datapad as another noise that almost sounded like a bomb hit the ground. He never had ripped out of his chair so fast to the liaison hab suite. His nerves were on so fire that they could probably put Rodimus flames to shame. He stepped into their hab suite without knocking, his red optics burning with worry and annoyance. 

Before he could scold them for making noises that disturbs others. He halted at the scene right in front of him, the human sat on the floor, petting some sort of bird. That was basically somewhat twice the size of the human. It chirred in happiness as the human scratch underneath its chin and its head too. The hab suite was completely trashed except miraculously the bed.He blinked in disbelief, thinking his mind was playing tricks with him.

Yet, the same scene was still right in front of him. He cleared his throat for attention. The human lifted their head up in surprise that the ex-warlord was standing in their hab suite in all of his glory. They sheepishly smiled at him, knowing that they weren't very quiet about this. He motioned his servo towards the creature in way that says ‘please explain’.

“I swear...the griffins were not my idea” they cringed at the look on the ex-decepticon face. He looked like he was about to explode. Though he inhaled deeply in order to calm himself.

“There's more?”

“Yes...sadly…”

“...Who else have them?”

“Umm Rodimus, Drift, Whirl, basically almost everyone.”

“I see…” with the last thing he said, he exited the hab suite. Walking away with such silence it scared the human in fear of what would happen soon. Only for them to hear him say,

“I'm surrounded by absolute idiots and children. I'm too old for this shit.”


	9. BAYVERSE: Optimus Prime (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ask about bayverse optimus going down on his s/o underneath her skirt. Bonus points: inside the library.

It was hard to keep quiet. Especially with Optimus underneath your long, pale yellow skirt. You were both hidden in the far back of the library. Where no one could see the scene that was going on. Unless someone walked all the way into the back to see it.

Your skirt was up ridden on his helm, covering his face from your view. His servos were clasped tight around your waist, holding you in place from collapsing. Your thighs shook around him, you whimpered behind your hands. Hearing those lewd sounds made you come closer to the edge.

His metal lips felt so cold and slick from your wetness. You removed one hand from your mouth, placing it on top of his helm. You pant harder as he glossa dived deeper into you, making the coil in your stomach become tighter and tighter.

You bit the back of your knuckle hard. Drawing a bit of blood from it as Optimus took another suck to the little bundle of pleasurable nerves. Your vision went white, you removed your other hand from your mouth. Placing both of them on top his helm.

Forcing him deeper into you. You let out a keen as you bend yourself over him. Your hips stuttered and jolt as they come to a slowing stop. You breathed heavily as you removed your hand from his helm. Placing it back over your mouth.

Optimus removes himself from underneath your skirt. You groan softly at the sight of him, his dermas slick from your overload. He licked his dermas slowly as he gave you a smoldering look in his optics. You knew that this wasn't the end...this was only just the beginning.


	10. TFA: Rodimus Prime (SOMEWHAT NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an ask of TFA Roddy getting body worship by s/o

His frame trembled underneath your touch. With plating ever growing hot, his fans desperately blow in order to keep him chilled. He muffled a whimper as he kept listening to your words of worship. You place little kisses against his servo, your hand slid down his chassis.

You smirked a little when you heard the sound of a panel plating being opened. Ignoring his shy apology along with his opened panel. You wrapped your arm around his shoulders. Purring to yourself in satisfaction at his bright blush on his faceplate. You grabbed his chin, bringing his face closer to yours.

His servos lands onto your hips as he quickly let out a apology yet it dies on him.You gave him a sweet soft smile that melted his worries. Your hand brushes his helm in a loving gesture. You counted at the freckles on his faceplate, occasionally rubbing your thumb across them. He shivers in pleasure,

“You're so beautiful, Roddy.” you mumbled as your breath fan across his dermas

He tilts his helm to the side. Letting you see the cords on his neck. You skimmed your lips on the cords, listening to his breathy moans. You bit down onto the cord feeling him jolt upward in surprise. You sucked the bite while you run your hand up and down his arm in apology. 

You pulled back from his neck, being satisfied again with the sight before you. He breathes heavily, his optics blurred with love and passion burning bright for you. You were quite surprised that it is quite possible for cybertronians to get hickies. Seeing how it was darker and more purple than the rest of his neck.

Your hand trails downward more, watching as he pants deliciously. 

“You're still so beautiful to me, Roddy. Just look at you. You're a good mech for me. So so beautiful.”


	11. MTMTE/IDW: Drift (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just my writing, no one requested this.

A loud whine escaped Drift’s mouth. His hips shook in absolute pleasure as you slowly rubbed his anterior node in circles. You placed small kisses up and down his spike, giving little nips. You gently pinched the node, drawing out another mewl from him. Your left hand traveled up his armorless form, rubbing his stomach before sliding it back down. 

You grabbed his spike, giving it a gentle squeeze. His hips jolted upward, a small giggle left your lips. You placed a kiss to the head of his spike before sliding your wet mouth over. Drift let out a shuddering gasp as your head slowly bobbed up and down. You moan around his spike making him twist, his hips wanting to slam into your warm mouth.

Yet, he stayed still, knowing that you'll stop and do something else. You slipped one finger inside of his dripping valve, rubbing the little sensory nodes inside. You wiggled your finger around while you remove your mouth from his spike. Your lips instantly latched back onto the cute node drawing a loud, sharp gasp from him.

Your left hand stroke his spike with a hint of pre transfluid slowly peeking out from the slit. Your tongue swirled around the node, moaning from the sweet taste of Drift. Your eyes looked up at Drift, you were satisfied with his reaction. His optics rolled into the back of his helm, his derma wide open with drool sliding down his chin.

Heavy pants escaping his derma. A thought came into your mind as you kept suckling away at his node. You pulled away, a small string of saliva was attached to your lips to his node before it broke. Drift sobbed, he lifted his hips up towards you, wanting you to continue. To bring him to the edge. To break him. To make him cry. To make him stop working.

You silenced him with a brief kiss, pulling away while licking your lips. You gave him a teasing smile, you waggle your finger at him.

“Ah. Ah. Ah~ what I say?~” you mused

Drift mewls as his hip bucks in aching. He thrashes around a bit, you push his hips back down onto the mattress. You shook your head in mock disappointment. Letting out a soft ‘tsk’ as you leaned back.

“Sorry, Drift. You know the rules.”


	12. MTMTE: Skids (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just something I made for a friend.

“Are you being serious right now?” you drop your jaw at the bright colored, lace underwear presented before you that laid in Skids servos. He had a cocky smirk painted on his dermas. He snickers a bit at your reaction. 

“You lost the bet, remember? I get to choose what you do.” he purred

“No shit sherlock,” you deadpan as an agitated sigh left you. You rip the underwear out of his hold before walking into your hab suite. “Let’s get this over with.”

“Sweet~”

You grumbled as you slipped into the bright, laced underwear. Moaning slightly as you slip the toy inside. You shuttered a bit, feeling weird with the toy inside. When you exit your hab suite, Skids wasn’t there. Confused of where he went, the toy vibrates suddenly with such force. It almost knocks you off your feet.

You clenched your thighs together, your whole body quakes. It felt painful to you that you grunt out to the mischievous blue bot.

“ E-ey, would y-you mind turning it down a-a b-bit? T-that hurts.”

The toy vibration slows down as sound was heard from above you. Of course, he was hiding. In the fragging vents. You straighten yourself, preparing for the day and the embarrassment. 

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆

Throughout the day, Skid would mess around with the setting. Watching in pleasure of your reactions. He snickers at the reactions of the others. They would stutter like mess, others would go blank. Others fans would turn on high as they retreat to their hab suite. While the other half would mumble that Skids was one lucky, teasing fragger. 

He stroke his spike in servo as the other messes around with controller. He grunts as he watches you slow down in the corridor, lean against the wall. 

He groans as you breathed heavily through your mouth. Your face flushed a beautiful colored red as he picks up his pace on his spike. Legs spread apart, you were biting your knuckles to hold back your moans. Hips jolting in time with yours, he puts it on the highest setting. Your face went slack, your eyes widened to the size of saucers. 

Your body stills, you gasp loudly as a keen came after. Your hips sputters and shakes, he could see the wet spot growing large on your pants. He grunts at the sight as his release came quick. The transfluid spills from his spike down onto the vent. His stroking slows down along with turning down the vibrations. 

He pants as he chuckles at the spent look on your face. He heard the sound of pedes walking towards them. He slinks back a bit as he watches the scene unfold.

“ um Ew, (y/n)? Did you lubricated yourself? In the middle of the corridor?” Rodimus voice was heard as Skids stifle his laughter behind his servo that was holding the controller. He heard you groan out in annoyance and embarrassed. He moves to where you were at, opening up the vent.

Skids picks you up from your spot. Smirking at your shriek of surprise as he went back into the vents. He made his way through them smiling at how Rodimus yelled out.

“Get em, Skids!”

He licks his dermas when he felt he was far away. Happy at the sight laying in his servo. Their hair fanned out around them, creating like a halo. Legs spread out, chest heaving as an angry pout rested on their face. He grins,

“Aw, come on. You know you had fun.” he winks, leaning back as you weakly swat at him.

“Frag you,” you mumbled

His grin becomes wider, his yellow optics held a shine to them. That made you fear for what was going to happen. He lays you down on the vent floor, opening up your pants. Licking his dermas as he rips off the bright colored underwear. He groans at the sweet smell of you, he hovers over your wetness. Giving it a experimental lick with glossa. He was satisfied with the jolt of your hips. He looks up at you, giving you this smoldering look as his voice drops an octave lower.

“That’s the plan.”


	13. MTMTE/IDW DEMONFORMERS: Ratchet (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an idea that me and my friend discussed about what ratchet likes either as demon, human, or mech. ;)

Ratchet purrs lowly in between your breasts. Tail lazily flickering behind him. His hand gripping your hip as the other one was splayed across your back. His thumb rubbed in small circles on your hips, occasionally kneading it.

His lips drifted over the soft mound, placing a few kisses here and there. Humming in delight at your giggles. He lifted his head up, he lifted an brow at you.

“Alright, what are you giggling about?” He asked

“Oh nothing, I just can help but wonder if you’re more in love with my breasts than me. What? you wanna marry them or something? ” you teased

Ratchet shook his head at your antics. He ran his hand over the now larger breast. Leaning back down to place a kiss upon the swollen pink nub.

“No, it’s just female demons don’t have soft, silky, fleshy and squishy breasts like you human females do. Along with the fact, they can’t get pregnant and their boobs don’t grow bigger when pregnant. Though if I remember correctly, babies drink the milk from their mother. Correct?” His lips ghosted above he swollen nub with breath hitting it. Making the nub tighten to the attention it was getting. 

He smirked as he saw you arched a bit off the bed. Satisfied with your reaction, he enclosed his lips around the nub. You yelped a little at the sweet sensation of his mouth trying to relieve your swollen breast.

Ratchet groaned in bliss as the liquid slid down his throat. His hand gripped strong but gentle upon your breast. Kneading it to release the tension. You shakily ran your hand over his head, letting out a few grunts and moans. You sighed peacefully when he finished with the before swollen breast. 

He looks up at you with smitten eyes as he swallowed the last of the liquid. He chuckles a bit, watching you leaned over to your left, gesturing him to the same to the other swollen breast. He licks his lips as he mumbled to himself.

“Don’t mind if I do.”


	14. MTMTE/IDW MONSTERFORMERS: Megatron (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ask for something sinful for monsterformers. Megs is a werewolf in this.

You laid on your front, squashed against the stoned floor. He was hovering over your naked flesh, hot breaths ghosted across your skin with goosebumps trailing after. His slimy yet rough tongue ran down your sweat drenched back. He rumbles in pleasure at your squeal and pressing your body more into the stoned floor.

You gasped in surprise as you felt something large was placed between the crack of your ass. It was wet, thick and it rested upon the small of your back. He pants heavily, tail wagging slowly behind him. He grabs your hips pulling you flushed against his.

He growls as he takes the tip of his cock. Prodding your entrance a bit before fully sheathing himself into your warmth. Letting out a loud moan, he filled you up so good. You whimpered when you felt something else than just beside his shaft.

“Is that…Is that a knot?”

A soft growl escaped him, if he was human. He would have a huge smile upon his lips. Though he sensed your distress. He leans over your body, giving you a comforting lick on your cheek. As he finally sheathed his knot inside of you. Harshly growling as you arched your back into him. This was just the beginning for the night.


End file.
